Héroe de leyenda
by Luz V
Summary: Porque no todos queríamos pelear, la guerra hiere, destruye pero nosotros teníamos la responsabilidad de ayudar porque después de todo tal vez dentro de cada persona existe un héroe.
1. Neville

**_Disclaimer:_** Mira J.K. sé que los personajes, lugares, acontecimientos, etcétera te pertenecen y, por lo que a mí concierne quédate con Harry y con Ron pero ¿Podrías por favor regalarme a Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini?

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

**_Dedicado a Samanta Friki Black_**

**1. Neville**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**_Porque para empezar no todos queríamos ser héroes._**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Neville mentiría si dijera que había planeado todo desde el principio.

Los primeros cinco años en Hogwarts creyó que al sombrero seleccionador se le había perdido un tornillo porque él, obviamente, debía haber ido a parar a hufflepuff. En su opinión nada tenía de gallardo e intrépido y lo más que podía hacer era distraer a su enemigo con sus "adorables mejillas imposibles de no estrujar" según lo que le había dicho Susan Bones en una inusual charla que tuvieron cuando iban en tercero.

Sin contar su poca habilidad en los hechizos y que lo más valiente que había hecho antes de cumplir los quince era enfrentar a su dos compañeros de once años para que no violaran un toque de queda. Sí, una hazaña digna de un capítulo entero en un libro de historia, entre sus muchos otros logros estaban: perder las contraseñas de su sala común, intentar aprender a bailar y conseguir una planta extraña que bañó a sus amigos en moco viscoso.

En retrospectiva la primera vez que se sintió en casa fue cuando pudo hacer un hechizo en el primer intento, era un hechizo simple, de esos que debía haber dominado años atrás y jamás lo había logrado pero, por algún motivo, cuando pudo hacerlo sin esfuerzo algo muy parecido al orgullo se había apropiado de él. Una completa nimiedad también pero no por ello menos importante mucho menos para Neville que nada encajaba en el estereotipo de "mago normal".

Neville jamás buscó ser un héroe, no quería un triste destino lleno de responsabilidades y desaires, lo único que quería era tener su propio invernadero porque ahí, entre las plantas, era feliz.

Por supuesto como la mayoría de los sueños de la generación a la que perteneció tuvo que olvidarlo, porque era más importante la guerra, era más importante ganar.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**_De pronto nos vimos involucrados en algo más grande que nosotros._**

**_Pensamos que entendíamos, éramos ingenuos y en ese momento _**

**_todo era en blanco y negro._**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Los acontecimientos del ministerio tomaron a todos por sorpresa, apenas hubo tiempo de intercambiar unas pocas palabras entre susurros de las que pudieron entender: _No puedo abandonarlo, él lo tiene en el ministerio, tenemos que ir. _Y por supuesto Neville fue en parte por valentía, en parte por curiosidad pero sobretodo porque era lo que sus amigos esperaban de él y no podía defraudarlos por más asustado que estuviera.

Apenas recordaba algo de lo que había pasado esa noche, estaba demasiado entumecido para pensar claramente. Había visto morir al padrino de Harry, a Voldemort aparecer en el ministerio, a Ron ser atacado por cerebros gigantes y a Hermione caer inconsciente sin que pudiera ayudarlos, al final de nada había servido que hubiera decidido acompañarlos.

Ya en la enfermería Luna sostuvo su mano y lo miró de esa manera que parecía decir: _Hay torposolos alrededor de tu cabeza ¿Te pasa algo?_ Y él había negado rápidamente como si quisiera convencerse de que era cierto.

Ni siquiera era consciente de que aún sostenía su varita, ahora astillada, en su mano con tanta fuerza que un delgado hilo de sangre corría por su brazo, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido por la maldición que Bellatrix había utilizado en él, pero solo pensaba en las voces que había oído en el salón del velo, susurros apenas entendibles que creía poder reconocer.

—Mis padres no están muertos — se dijo por enésima vez desde que había regresado —, mis padres no están muertos. Ese velo solamente estaba jugando con mi mente.

Aunque una persistente voz le susurró al fondo de su mente:

—Tal vez sí que están muertos, al menos en parte. Piénsalo ellos apenas y te reconocen ¿de verdad siguen siendo tus padres?

Pero para Neville lo más importante era la esperanza, mientras él confiara que existía una manera de ayudarlos seguiría haciendo esas visitas que tanto odiaba, para oír a Alice diciéndole algún día _hijo_.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_El destino de un héroe nunca es feliz._**

**_Puede parecer que sí, pero en el fondo siempre existe la culpa_**

**_y la culpa puede llegar a ser tu peor enemiga._**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

La muerte de Dumbledore pilló a todos por sorpresa, aún en el funeral estaban en shock y por supuesto no era para menos considerando que era justamente a uno de los magos más poderoso de los últimos siglos al que estaban metiendo en una tumba de mármol.

Neville supo que con la muerte del director no se avecinaba nada bueno, no podía mentir diciendo que estaba triste, apenas y conoció a Dumbledore, algunas veces lo había visto caminar por los pasillos y por supuesto cuando daba sus discursos a inicios del año.

Pero sabía, con dolorosa certeza, que la época de paz y seguridad en Hogwarts se había acabado. Caminó por los terrenos alejándose de su abuela y de los llorosos grupos que estaban por ahí, quería grabar todo en su mente por si no regresaba, se quedó absorto observando el lago desde un rincón apartado cuando escuchó a alguien acercándose rápidamente por el camino de grava.

—Harry rompió conmigo —soltó Ginny Weasley nada más llegar a su lado, se dejó caer pesadamente a pocos metros de él—. Por una estúpida y noble razón como siempre supuse.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó él mirando a la chica con atención, no lloraba parecía simplemente perdida —¿Qué tal estás? No pareces la típica chica que acaba de ser botada.

—Es una de las desventajas de salir con Harry Potter—Suspiró ella tomando un puñado de piedritas y lanzándolas al lago, mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa —. Sabía que tarde o temprano se iría a pelear ¿Y tú Neville, también te vas a marchar?

—Aún no lo tengo claro, no sé si quiero regresar a la escuela sin Dumbledore aquí para protegernos—Volteó a ver el castillo dudosamente antes de asentir —Por otro lado no me puedo imaginar estar lejos, dejando a los más pequeños solos ¿Qué hay de ti Ginny, ya tienes claro lo que vas a hacer?

—Quiero ayudar —declaró ella levantándose con decisión — , aún he decidido cómo lo haré pero no soportaría quedarme sin hacer nada, vine aquí porque somos un equipo, si voy a hacer algo quisiera contar contigo ¿Qué dices, estamos juntos en esto?

No respondió nada, simplemente se sacudió el polvo y sonrió antes de darle la mano. Porque por supuesto que estarían juntos, ella tenía razón no se podían quedar sin hacer nada, sobre todo considerando que había personas que confiaban en que ellos lucharían, hasta la muerte de ser necesario.

Y claro que sí, eso harían.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Aún hoy, décadas después de acabada la guerra_**

**_me pregunto qué hubiera pasado de haber hecho_**

**_las cosas de manera diferente._**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**


	2. El expreso de Hogwarts

**_2. El Expreso de Hogwarts_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Estaba asustado, cuando leí la noticia en El profeta_**

**_en lo único que podía pensar era en el boggart_**

**_con forma de Snape saliendo del armario._**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Siendo francos, la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa. Sabía que ahora que el ministerio había sufrido un "cambio de administración" era inevitable que fuera designado un nuevo director y por supuesto nadie diría nada en contra, estaban demasiado asustados.

A pesar de la rabia y del miedo podía ver cierta lógica en las acciones llevadas a cabo en la escuela, nadie se atrevería a cuestionar el nombramiento de Severus Snape después de todo tenía más de quince años de experiencia en la enseñanza y conocía bien el funcionamiento del castillo.

Ya nadie parecía recordar las acusaciones de asesinato que apenas unos meses atrás habían surgido en su contra.

Botó el periódico, no quería seguir leyendo la basura que publicaba últimamente ya que para lo único que servía era para forrar el piso de la jaula de la lechuza de su abuela. Cosa que había venido haciendo desde hacía unos días.

—¿Neville? —la voz de su abuela lo sobresaltó, había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no la había oído acercarse —Me alegro que tu baúl esté listo, acaban de anunciar que este año la asistencia a la escuela será obligatoria. Espero que hayas hecho lo que te dije ayer de tus plantas, recuerda que detesto encontrar el invernadero lleno de baba.

— ¿Qué hay del estatus de sangre? —inquirió de vuelta intentando no pensar demasiado en lo inquietante que era la noticia e ignorando lo último que había dicho —¿Piensas acaso ir al ministerio a tramitarlo? Sabes que es demasiado peligroso.

—Por supuesto que no, chico. Nadie se atrevería a dudar de la ascendencia mágica de la familia Longbottom, Amelia me envío los certificados hace unas horas —hizo una pausa antes de añadir con la voz más suave que Neville le hubiera escuchado utilizar —. Y Neville, siempre ten presente que decidas lo que decidas hacer tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti.

Después salió de la habitación con ese andar típico y ese sombrero horroroso en su cabeza, sin moverse siquiera un poco cuando rozó con el umbral de la puerta.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_No sé cómo explicarlo, regresar a Hogwarts_**

**_ese año fue como volver a casa después de un largo viaje_**

**_y descubrir que habían vendido todos los muebles._**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

—¿Les causó tanta repulsión como a mi tener que pasar por la verificación de estatus? —resopló Ginny sentándose junto a ellos en un compartimiento casi al final del tren — Fue totalmente humillante, todos saben que Harry es como otro miembro de mi familia, dejarme asistir es solo un modo de mantenernos controlados.

Luna la miró por encima de su revista como si no pudiera comprender de qué le estaba hablando, Neville por su parte se encogió de hombros con desgana tomando una pequeña planta morada entre sus manos, con cuidado pasó uno de sus dedos por las hojas y suspiró.

—A mí ni siquiera me lo pidieron, mi abuela armó un pequeño revuelo a oficial porque dudo de nuestra ascendencia mágica —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos y miró por la ventana — Puede que mi abuela sea una mujer mayor pero sigue resultando temible y nuestra familia aún tiene cierto poder en el ministerio.

Nadie dijo nada por algunos minutos, se dedicaron a admirar el paisaje por el que pasaban, largos campos sembrados y algunas poblaciones pequeñas que se perdían casi tan rápido como aparecían. Neville recordó las palabras que su abuela le había dirigido apenas esa mañana, donde le pidió que se cuidara y que no tentara a su suerte, recordándole que ya había perdido a mucha de su familia como para perderlo a él.

—Saben que todo será diferente este año ¿Cierto? —Ginny cerró los ojos y pareció hundirse en el lugar que ocupaba —Ya no está Dumbledore, ni Harry y están los Carrow que todos sabemos son de la misma calaña que Snape.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Luna sonriendo como si planear una conspiración en el vagón de un tren fuera lo más normal del mundo —Porque no vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada ¿O sí?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Neville con una sonrisa torcida que se veía muy mal en él —. Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, solamente sentarnos y esperar.

El resto vendría después, quizá las fuera imposible hacer algo más, quizá tendrían que limitarse a ser meros observadores y esperar el momento para actuar, pero Neville sabía que mientras pudiera ayudar a alguien lo haría, después de todo seis años conviviendo con Harry Potter le habían enseñado que la valentía tiene muchas formas y algunas eran mucho más sutiles que otras.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Creo que nada habría podido prepararnos para lo que nos esperaba,_**

**_el discurso de ese año fue solo el primer aviso_**

**_de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas._**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

La mitad de los Gryffindor no habían regresado, una vez en la sala común se pusieron al corriente, los rumores circulaban por todas partes algunos más tenebrosos que otros pero coincidían en varias cosas, Gryffindor resultó ser una de las casas más afectadas apenas seguida por Hufflepuff porque después de todo ellos eran los que más compañeros nacidos muggles tenían.

—Dicen que los Creevey están escondidos y que Dean Thomas no ha sido visto en semanas —susurró Jack Sloper mirando de reojo el cuadro de la señora gorda por si alguien entraba —. Y está esa chica, Tracey Davies, al parecer era mestiza y los mortífagos fueron tras ella, su madre no pudo hacer nada.

Eso solo ocasionó más revuelo, todos sabían que Tracey era una Slytherin y les sorprendía que hubieran ido detrás de ella justamente cuando había tantas personas en otras casas para escoger.

—Pienso que lo hicieron para poner el ejemplo —La voz de Neville sonó más segura de lo que había esperado pero al tener la atención de todos en él se sonrojó y bajó la vista—, a lo que me refiero es que es un aviso, acerca de cómo no se tentaran el corazón. El miedo es su mejor arma lo que hay que hacer es no darles el placer de asustarnos.

Seamus asintió con seriedad mientras miraba a su alrededor, fue el primero en ponerse de pie para dirigirse a los dormitorios y Neville no tardó en seguirle. Abajo, pequeños grupos intercambiaban historias del verano que carecían de la emoción de los años anteriores.

Unos cuantos de los mayores tranquilizaban a los niños de primero que lucían asustados, apenas eran tres hombres y dos mujeres y uno de ellos estaba evidentemente disgustado por haber terminado en esa casa.

—No se preocupen —intentó alentarlos una chica de quinto posando suavemente la mano en el hombro de uno de ellos —, la verdad es que probablemente los rumores sean exagerados, vamos a estar bien, ya lo verán.

—Pero ya saben — les recordó otro que no parecía tener más de catorce años, tenía el pelo castaño y estaba serio —, será mejor que vayan con cuidado, no hagan nada por lo que puedan castigarlos, intenten mantenerse juntos recuerden que cuidamos unos de los otros.

Parecía que habían dicho todo porque se pusieron de pie, la chica los guío a su torre y suspiró pesadamente cuando se perdieron de vista, alzó la vista solo para encontrarse con que todos estaban ya subiendo a sus dormitorios, captó la mirada de una de sus amigas que le sonrío con tristeza antes de decir.

—Este va a ser un año difícil.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Supongo que fue en ese momento cuando_**

**_comencé a convertirme en el líder, o algo así._**

**_Sostengo que fueron las circunstancias, de otro modo_**

**_seguiría siendo el chico raro de las plantas._**

* * *

><p>¡Sam! Espero que te guste la historia, por ahora apenas me he podido escabullir el tiempo suficiente para publicar dos de los cinco capítulos porque ya están sobre mi diciendo que se hace tarde, espero que te guste y publicaré los que faltan antes del 31 o en todo caso el mismo día. Espero estar cumpliendo con tus expectativas a pesar de que jamás me planteé escribir sobre Neville.<p>

¡Feliz Navidad!


	3. Los Carrow

**_3. Los Carrow _**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Dejé de tener pesadillas cinco años terminada la guerra,_**

**_llegó un momento en que decidí que Alecto y Amycus Carrow_**

**_no tenían más poder sobre mí, fue toda una revelación._**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

—Dígame profesora ¿En qué sostiene los que está diciendo de los muggles?

La primera vez que Neville experimentó la maldición cruciatus fue a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange y estaba en el departamento de misterios, la segunda vez estaba en Hogwarts y fue Amycus Carrow la que sostuvo la varita por tanto tiempo que llegó creer que se desmayaría.

En realidad las cosas no habían ido tan mal al principio, los profesores aunque visiblemente más nerviosos y demacrados que otros años continuaban dando sus clases con relativa normalidad, sí los pasadizos habían sido tapados y la materia que solía ser defensa contra las artes oscuras realmente apestaba, pero al menos los tres primeros días tras regresar no se había notificado de algún incidente mayor.

—Eso —murmuró Seamus mientras le ayudaba a salir del salón ya que él aun no podía tenerse en pie sin ayuda —, fue sin duda alguna la cosa más estúpida que he visto hacer a alguien.

A su lado el resto de los alumnos de séptimo pasaban rápidamente, algunos de ellos de largo y otros más mirándolos con burla como Goyle, aunque Anthony Goldstein se acercó discretamente a Neville y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa de disculpa antes de apretar el paso y reunirse con una compañera suya de rasgos asiáticos.

—De verdad, creo que ni siquiera Harry fue tan imprudente —Seamus continuó con su perorata mientras se dirigían al gran comedor —, y mira que él no sabía callarse pero enserio Neville, tú fuiste el que nos dijo que no les diéramos razones para asustarnos ¿De verdad crees que alguien de la escuela no estará asustado después de lo que te hicieron?

Tuvo que callarse abruptamente cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, aunque Neville no había dicho palabra alguna desde que salieran de la clase tenía que admitir de Seamus tenía en parte razón, él era una de las únicas personas de séptimo que habían regresado a la escuela, era muy consciente de que debía ser capaz de mantener la compostura pero no había podido contenerse después de escuchar hablar a esa bruja, las insinuaciones acerca de los muggles que había hecho habían logrado desquiciarlo con mucha rapidez.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse antes de Ginny Weasley estuviera a su lado, se sentó junto a él y le abrazó ante la mirada de toda la escuela antes de susurrar junto a su oído.

—Supongo que el periodo de paz en la escuela se ha acabado ¿no? Porque por supuesto esto no se va a quedar así, sobretodo porque esa herida —añadió aún en voz muy baja mientras veía un pequeño corte que estaba peligrosamente cerca del ojo —, va a dejar cicatriz.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar porque en ese momento e ignorando la mirada de odio de Amycus, Madame Pomfrey se había levantado y caminaba enérgicamente hacia él.

—Vamos Señor Longbottom, usted necesita estar en la enfermería y no aquí, de hecho no sé porque no acudió a mí en primer lugar, necesito revisarlo.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Tal vez fue una total imprudencia,_**

**_pero ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo_**

**_antes siquiera de darme cuenta ya lo había dicho _**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Después de ese día las cosas no mejoraron a pesar de que la mayoría tenía miedo, conforme pasaba el tiempo más personas alzaban la voz, no eran actos especialmente importantes, ni mucho menos estaban formando una resistencia. Eran pequeñas acciones como negarse a contestar una pregunta o mirar con disimulo a Neville cuando pasaba algo importante.

Y fue él el primero en darse cuenta cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar aún más. La primera señal fueron los ceños fruncidos casi de manera permanente en la cara de los hermanos Carrow, después vinieron las ordenes secas y gritos constantes.

Todo comenzó en defensa contra las artes oscuras, era la última clase del viernes, los gryffindor estaban de un lado del salón, apartados lo más posible de los slytherin que lucían en general muy satisfechos de estar ahí a excepción de unos cuantos como Daphne Greengrass y Gemma Farley que se mantenían apartadas de ambos grupos con expresión enfurruñada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió entró Alecto Carrow seguido de dos alumnos que Neville reconoció como ravenclaws de quinto curso, parecían bastante asustados y Alecto por su parte estaba más enfadado de lo que era normal en él.

—Todos en un círculo —ladró nada más llegar, una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados empujó a los dos alumnos al centro y prosiguió —. Hoy vamos a aprender algo nuevo, aquí estos dos presentes creyeron que podían dejarme con la palabra en la boca, creo que deben aprender la lección para eso están aquí.

Seamus se removió nervioso sin atrever a moverse de su sitio, cuando el profesor paseó la mirada por el salón, Lavander se puso a temblar mientras Parvarti bajaba la mirada rápidamente, Neville se limitó a cambiar el peso de pierna y mirar a los chicos con preocupación.

—¡Longbottom, ven aquí! —le indicó, tomó el brazo con el que sostenía a la varita y bruscamente lo alzó —Serás tú el que te encargarás de darles la lección a estos dos, primero el mestizo; veamos si es cierto que eres apenas poco más que un squib. Ahora lo que quiero es algo muy sencillo, sino mal recuerdo estás familiarizado con la maldición cruciatus, lo único que pido es que la mantengas por un minuto.

Neville sintió como un temblor recorría toda su espina dorsal, apenas se percató de sus compañeros reteniendo el aliento y de la mirada asustada del chico, podía oír el zumbido que aumentaba de volumen conforme pasaba el tiempo finalmente, y tras lo que parecieron ser horas, bajó la varita y enfrentó a Alecto que seguía parado atrás de él.

—No, ¡no! —repitió, ya que la primera vez apenas había sido un susurro bajo —No pienso hacerlo, de ninguna manera y no me obligarán a hacerlo.

No había terminado la oración cuando sintió la maldición impactar contra su pecho, recuerda haber gritado y algo que sonó a una burla salir de los labios del profesor. Cerca de un minuto después paró; esa vez nadie le ayudó a levantarse, sus compañeros estaban demasiado asustados para hacer lo y permanecían mudos en su sitio.

Lo primero que pudo oír con claridad fueron los gritos del chico antes de que cayera pesadamente sobre el suelo, el chico alcanzó a mirar a Neville suplicante antes de cerrar los ojos.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Existen momentos cruciales en la vida,_**

**_para mí esa clase fue uno de ellos, cuando _**

**_comprendí que no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

La idea fue de Ginny, porque por supuesto no podía ser de otra forma, de ella era el entusiasmo y el dinamismo de él era la planificación y el echar abajo los planes suicidas, una noche estando en la sala común se acercó a él y a Seamus apresuradamente ignorando a sus amigos y con algo en la mano, apenas estuvo frente a él le arrojó algo que parecía ser una moneda.

—¿Recuerdas esto? — le preguntó sin sentarse o moverse de su lugar a pesar de la mirada de irritación que algunos le lanzaban —Creo que nos puede ser de utilidad ahora, al menos a los que la conservaron.

—Es una moneda —respondió Seamus con aburrimiento — ¿Qué se supone tiene de especial solo una moneda?

—No es cualquier moneda —respondió ella mirando mal a Semus y centrando su atención en Neville continuó en voz más baja —, es especial. Fue un regalo ¿recuerdas? De los malos tiempos de la brigada inquisitorial.

—Ya veo —respondió Neville y aunque sonaba desinteresado veía intensamente a la chica —, un buen recuerdo; deberías de investigar si alguien más lo conservó de esa manera podremos charlar un poco por los viejos tiempos, hace falta reírse un poco, sobre todo ahora.

Ella le sonrió radiante mientras algunos los observaban sin comprender nada y otros con ligeras sonrisas insinuándose en su rostro, algunos más se pararon después de excusarse y subieron a su habitación aunque no tardaron mucho, se las arreglaron para enseñarle apenas de reojo una moneda que parecía vieja y estaba un poco gastada a Neville.

Al día siguiente miró a Ginny hablando con muchos de los antiguos conocidos de quinto año, observó a Susan Bones sonreírle mientras jugaba distraídamente con una moneda opaca, a Anthony Goldstein hablar en susurros con Ginny en un pasillo poco concurrido, tenía en semblante grave y parecía preocupado y a Terry Boot y Padma Patil apilando monedas en el desayuno con cara de total aburrimiento.

El mensaje estaba muy claro: Recuérdenlo nosotros seguimos aquí, el ejército de Dumbledore vive.

Pero el buen humor no duró mucho, casi de inmediato se esfumó al ver a los Carrow ponerse de pie y comenzar a leer fuertemente las nuevas leyes implementadas por el ministerio de magia, que incluían el registro de posesiones e inmuebles, la examinación mensual de varitas y por último leyeron la lista de los nacidos muggles que habían sido atrapados esa semana, no sin antes recordarles que era animales y merecían pasar la vida en Azkaban.

Neville apenas pudo procesar el nombre de Lisa Turpin cuando un pequeño revuelo se armó en la mesa de Ravenclaw apenas unos minutos después de ello una chica que ahora identificaba como Su Li salió corriendo seguido de Anthony que se veía igual de descompuesto que varios en la mesa.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Al principio ninguno de nosotros quería dar el primer paso,_**

**_sorprendentemente fue la casa de Ravenclaw la que comenzó. _**

**_Creo que esa chica, Lisa Turpin tuvo mucho que ver. _**

* * *

><p>Aunque he llegado molida de las vacaciones quise publicar aunque sea este capitulo , por más que lo que quiera es tirarme y dormir muchas horas me parece injusto dejarlo para mañana cuando tengo un hueco hoy así que dejo esto por aquí, por ahora solo es uno pero mañana publicaré lo que falta (Que por cierto ya no es mucho), solo espero que mi computadora deje de odiarme porque puede hacer esto de publicar de lo más tedioso. ¡Espero que te guste Sam!<p> 


	4. El ejército de Dumbledore

**_4. El ejercito de Dumbledore_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Solíamos hacer pintas en las paredes, al estilo _**

**_¡El ejército de Dumbledore vive! ¡Larga vida a Harry Potter!_**

**_Eso desquiciaba a los Carrow… Y a Filch _**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

—Supongo que todos recuerdan el plan ¿cierto? —Ginny sonreía pero todos podían notar lo nerviosa que estaba, miró por su hombro y tomó su varita fuertemente — Recuerden tener cuidado y de ser posible eviten ser atrapados.

—Bien — asintió Terry Boot que lucía bastante entusiasmado, sonrió ampliamente —, sé que esto no debería emocionarme tanto pero es mi primer acto vandálico, puedo sentir la adrenalina.

—¡No son actos vandálicos! —respondió Ginny claramente ofendida frunciendo la nariz de un modo bastante cómico — Solamente estamos haciendo algo, intentando enviar un mensaje, creo.

Neville escondió una sonrisa divertida ante la situación, en realidad el plan era bastante simple irían de dos en dos a grabar algunos mensajes en las paredes, de habían asegurado que hubiera bastante espacio unas entre otras para que les costara trabajo atraparlos en caso de que alguien viera algo.

Recordó la reunión que habían tenido días atrás en la sala de los menesteres, al menos treinta personas desde tercero hasta séptimo se habían escabullido para estar presentes lo que por supuesto incluía a la mayoría de la casa de gryffindor, algunos hufflepuffs y más ravenclaws de los que Neville hubiera imaginado.

Fue él quien se adelantó y comenzó a hablar e instantáneamente todos le prestaron atención, aún no podía explicar por qué pasaba aquello pero el solo hecho de entrar en una habitación hacía que el ambiente cambiara, se hiciera más contenido y muchas de las conversaciones morían lentamente, era costumbre ahora verlo siempre cerca de Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood o de Seamus que se encargaba de mantenerlo alejado de una gran parte de los problemas en los que solía meterse aunque él también había terminado bastante vapuleado en ocasiones.

En realidad las cosas no habían empeorado demasiado desde que Alecto Carrow había decidido el nuevo sistema disciplinario, seguía causándole nauseas tener que presenciar los castigos pero al menos podía darles alguna mirada de apoyo a sus compañeros.

Se recargó en la pared exhausto, su último castigo había sido apenas dos días atrás por ayudar a un chico de hufflepuff a ponerse de pie luego de que fuera castigado, con el paso de las semanas había podido añadir a su lista de cicatrices una en el cuello y otra bastante desagradable en el brazo resultado de que Goyle no había controlado su fuerza, había permanecido en la enfermería desde entonces y recién hacía unas horas Madame Pomfrey le había permitido salir.

—Se acercan las fiestas —les recordó él sonriendo a pesar de todo, mientras apretaba un ejemplar del el quisquilloso donde hacían una crítica bastante dura al nuevo régimen —, Díganme ¿Qué les parece la frase "Feliz navidad tenga la orden del fénix"?

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._**

**_Pienso que los más grandes héroes solo aparecen cuando _**

**_ya nadie parece necesitarlos_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Neville recuerda con claridad la semana que pasó en la enfermería, en realidad había sido completamente culpa suya, desde el día que habían decidido volver formar el ED se había vuelto descuidado. Las primeras incursiones habían salido perfectamente bien. Las pintas cumplían su objetivo y los Carrow habían estado furiosos por semanas y se habían pasado refunfuñando por los pasillos algo acerca de squibs inútiles y elfos domésticos ineptos.

Las cosas a partir de su segunda incursión nocturna se habían complicado después de que el director decidiera resucitar a la brigada inquisitorial, tenían que cuidarse de más personas y contrabandear con información y materiales que necesitaban era prácticamente imposible.

Y luego Ginny se había acercado a él y le había convencido que robar la espada de Gryffindor era una idea estupenda bajo el argumento de que por derecho le pertenecía a Harry, aunque el castigo no fue ni la mitad de malo de lo que pudo llegar a ser, con la única mención importante de una pequeña discusión que Hagrid tuvo con los centauros.

Luego de eso había salido solo a pintar algunos mensajes en las paredes, todo había ido bien hasta que cometió la imprudencia de estar en los pasillos demasiado tiempo después del toque de queda. Cuando Filch le había pillado y llevado ante los Carrow supo que su suerte se había acabado, aunque no pudieron probar que él había hecho las nuevas pintas que adornaban el castillo se encargaron de castigarle por estar merodeando por el castillo a esas horas.

Ginny fue a verlo al siguiente día a la enfermería, lucía derrotada y se limitó a sentarse junto a la camilla mientras le tomaba suavemente una mano, Neville apenas estaba despierto sin embargo pudo entender lo que le decía.

—Los Carrow anunciaron hoy las nuevas reglas, dijeron que los castigos serían más severos para los que fueran sorprendidos infringiendo alguna. Te pusieron de ejemplo ¿sabes? Madame Pomfrey estaba furiosa y dijo que te tendrías que quedar varios días aquí. Los otros comienzan a preocuparse y Luna no deja de pensar en su padre y las amenazas que recibió.

Ginny suspiró y se acomodó el cabello, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, alzó la vista un momento intentando serenarse y cuando la bajó descubrió que Neville dormía profundamente, la tenía firmemente tomada de la mano y podía oír ligeros ronquidos.

—No sabes cómo desearía que Harry estuviera aquí —susurró pasando su otra mano por la cabeza de Neville y delineando algunas de las cicatrices que tenía a la vista —. Tal vez el sabría qué debemos hacer ahora, además lo hecho tanto de menos…

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Recuerdo cuando se llevaron a Luna_**

**_casi podía sentir su desconcierto y temor,_**

**_creo que fue la única vez que me pareció realmente asustada_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Cuando Luna no regresó tras navidad las cosas empezaron a ir en picada, los artículos de la revista del padre de Luna habían dado un giro radical y PotterWatch cada vez tenía más problemas para seguir transmitiendo. En Hogwarts varios miembros del ED habían dejado de asistir a las reuniones después de que castigaran a un ravenclaw de tercero encadenando a la pared por horas después de torturarlo.

Todos estaban asustados.

—Si nos rendimos ahora — Empezó Neville, estaba en la tercera reunión del ED después de vacaciones —. Es como estar admitiendo que fallamos, que no podemos continuar y que lo que le pasó a Luna, a Lisa, a Justin no significa nada para nosotros, creo que debemos continuar por ellos, para demostrarles a esos mortífagos que estamos unidos… Y que seguimos luchando.

—Tú quieres continuar porque eres un suicida —apuntó Ernie que estaba algo magullado por el último castigo que había tenido —, pero no todos tenemos ganas de seguir siendo castigados y de pasar más tiempo en la enfermería que en clases.

—Esto no se trata de castigos —saltó Ginny, había estado algo apagada desde que se habían llevado a Luna y solo las reuniones en la sala de los menesteres lograban animarla —, se trata de justicia y de demostrar que a pesar de estar cautivos aquí jamás podrán derrotarnos esté Harry o no.

—Ginny tiene razón —secundó Neville poniéndose de pie para que todos pudieran oírle, se sacudió el polvo que tenía su túnica mientras apretaba en vendaje de su brazo —. Muchos de nosotros ni siquiera estamos en verdadero peligro, apenas tenemos información sobre lo que está pasando allá afuera y creo que es nuestra responsabilidad ayudar si podemos hacerlo.

Pudo ver aquí y allá rostros enfadados y a algunos negando con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de todo la mayoría sonreía y asentía, Anthony estaba con Padma y Terry y hablaban en susurros a su alrededor intentando convencer al resto de que Neville tenía razón.

A excepción de unos cuantos todos estaban bastante vapuleados, inclusive Seamus que no había podido aguantar el castigo que le habían puesto a un chico de primero y había intervenido ganándose con eso una ronda bastante dura de crucios a manos de los alumnos de slytherin y los que estaban los suficientemente asustados para negarse a ello.

El ejército de Dumbledore suponía un refugio, un lugar en el cual sentirse entre amigos, en el que se podía hablar sin miedo a ser escuchado por alguien equivocado, solían reunirse con la excusa de planificar nuevas estrategias aunque las reuniones siempre terminaban con todos hablando, contando historias y chistes, jugando snap explosivo o simplemente observando a todos en la tranquilidad que suponía estar ahí antes de regresar a la realidad en la que vivían.

Y por supuesto Neville estaba en el centro de todo.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_La esperanza es también una amiga traicionera,_**

**_la mayoría del tiempo viene acompañada de dolor, _**

**_lágrimas y miedo… Sobre todo miedo. _**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Seamus tenía un don especial para hablar cuando no debía hacerlo o para estar siempre en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, mientras Neville entraba a la enfermería acompañado de Ginny observó el estado deplorable de su amigo, uno de sus ojos estaba tan hinchado que no podía abrirlo y tenía un corte en la mejilla bastante feo, Madame Pomfrey iba de un lado murmurando y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Esto va a dolerle señor Finnegan, pero tengo que poner ese diente de nuevo en su lugar —advirtió y sin más susurró el hechizo, Seamus gritó y se aferró a las sabanas para relajarse momentos después —. Listo, temo que podré hacer mucho con las otras heridas, desafortunadamente solo podré ayudar con el dolor pero tendrán que sanar de manera natural.

Él asintió con los ojos cerrados, su respiración se normalizaba por momentos pero aún podían verlo estremecerse.

—¿Cuándo podrá salir de aquí? —preguntó Neville, aunque ver la mueca de la enfermera agregó rápidamente —No es que nos moleste pasar tiempo aquí pero no queremos retrasarnos en las clases.

—No lo sé con seguridad señor Longbottom —respondió Madame Pomfrey —necesito vigilar la hinchazón y que nada se infecte pero espero que en tres días pueda volver a integrarse a sus actividades normales.

Giunny asintió y sin decir nada más salió lentamente de la habitación, caminaron al séptimo piso y entraron a la sala que estaba ocupada por la mayoría de los miembros del ED que los miraron con preocupación antes de regresar a lo que estaban haciendo antes.

—Creí que ya se habían acostumbrado a que nadie que apoye a los Carrow puede entrar aquí —susurró Neville mientras caminaba al rincón más alejado del lugar—Siento que no tienen fe en mí.

Se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había salido de la nada y cerró los ojos, sus ojeras parecieron más pronunciadas que nunca antes, sacó un papel arrugado de la bolsa interior y releyó una vez más la última carta que su abuela había enviado.

A primera vista no decía nada importante pero después de leerla las suficientes veces para memorizarla se había dado cuenta de que muchas de las líneas no tenían sentido, no al menos para él que sabía que su tío Algie no se podía ni siquiera parar de la cama, ni mucho menos ir a los juicios contra los nacidos muggles o que su tía abuela Enid estaba tres metros bajo tierra y no allanando casas por orden del ministro en busca de muggles. Su abuela le estaba dando información y a él no le gustaba nada cómo sonaban las cosas.

No le gustaba para nada.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_En realidad no creo que todo haya sido malo,_**

**_ese año en Hogwarts me dio muchas cosas:_**

**_amigos, experiencias, pero sobre todo_**

**_durante ese tiempo aprendí a conocerme. _**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Las cosas se precipitaron después de que Ginny no regresara de los días que había pasado con su familia, los rumores de que Harry estaba cerca aumentaban pero también eran cada vez más las historias de ataques mortífagos a familias de mestizos y a muggles. Luego las interminables listas de decesos o personas capturadas por los carroñeros, no eran buenos días los castigos se habían vuelto pan de cada día, todos estaban exhaustos y sus notas iban en picada.

Y luego Michael Corner había sido atrapado liberando a un chico de primero después de que fuera castigado, a los Carrow se les había pasado la mano con el castigo, aún podía recordar su cuerpo ensangrentado y sus ojos cerrados, la preocupación de Madame Pomfrey y la indignación de todos los profesores.

Lo trasladaron a San Mungo al día siguiente.

Nadie sabía si volvería o el daño había sido demasiado profundo, en PotterWatch habían mencionado que seguía inconsciente y que fuentes confiables decían que era poco probable que llegara a despertar algún día. Después exhortaron a los demás a permanecer optimistas y no dejarse influir por rumores disparatados que circulaban por ahí.

Al día siguiente Neville había llamado a una reunión y había disuelto el ED.

Las cosas se habían vuelto demasiadas peligrosas y jamás había sido su intención morir dentro de la escuela, de nada serviría ponerse en peligro de una manera deliberada y consiente, ya habían sido demasiadas la pérdidas.

Nadie se había opuesto.

Y luego llegó la carta de su abuela que explicaba que habían ido tras de ella, le rogaba de nuevo que dejara de meterse en líos y terminaba con un "Eres un digno hijo de tus padres"

Pero Neville supo que dejar de meterse en líos ya no era una opción, si habían ido tras de su abuela estaban lo suficientemente desesperados por acabar con su conductas inapropiadas en la escuela.

Porque sus conductas enviaban el mensaje de la esperanza.

Había salido del gran corredor con toda la normalidad que pudo aparentar, se dirigió al séptimo piso y lentamente aumentó la velocidad hasta terminar corriendo por los pasillos que estaban desiertos en ese momento. Podía sentir a alguien siguiéndole a distancia, pero su condición física no era la mejor y solo esperaba poder llegar antes y esconderse.

Había pasado ya dos veces frente a la puerta cuando pudo ver a los hermanos Carrow dando vuelta por la esquina del pasillo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y susurró una vez más:

—Por favor, proporcióname un lugar donde pueda esconderme, un lugar donde no pueda entrar nadie que quiera hacerme daño.

Una puerta se materializó frente a él y sin dudarlo siquiera se coló en la habitación.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Hay anécdotas inconfesables, secretos etéreos_**

**_que se pierden en la noche y que deben de permanecen así. _**

**_No contaré lo que pasó después de ese día, _**

**_creo que hay los suficientes libros que lo cuentan _**

**_y los historiadores parecen recordarlo mejor que yo mismo. _**

* * *

><p>En un principio este era dos capítulos separados pero al final decidí hacerlos uno solo para que no se perdiera el hilo. Este sería entonces el final de esta pequeña historia, a pesar de que traté de escribir algo de la batalla para mi el cambio que tuvo Neville pasó antes de que Harry llegara a Hogwarts para buscar la diadema y ya que el fic iba de Neville y no de Harry terminé desechando la idea porque el protagonismo siempre terminaba cayendo en en Harry. Creo que lo que pasó luego de que escapara está bastante claro y hay demasiadas versiones.<p>

¡Sam! espero de verdad que te haya gustado, en realidad no me había planteado escribir de Neville pero como soy un completo asco escribiendo Slytherins (como lo prueban las primeras ideas que tuve) decidí trasladarme a donde me sentía más cómoda para que pudiera tener un buen regalo, al final esta historia me ha llevado a descubrir que Neville puede llegar a ser un personaje increíble y con más matices que la gran mayoría.

Espero que disfrutes leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

¡Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
